One Night For Life
by LittteLightningBug
Summary: Clary and Jace couldn't have a better relationship right now but everything is about to change everything when Clary finds out that she is pregnant. She is about to find out just how much one night can change your life. TEMPORARY HOLD
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: Hi guys im really excited about the idea of this new fic i'm working on but before i really buckle down and invest so much time writing it i wanted to do a prologue to find out if you guys would really be interested in the idea. It has been about three years since i've really wrote much of anything so its probably going to suck but let me know if i should continue on with this story and i hope you enjoy it.

Prologue:

It wasn't like they didn't know what they were doing or that they haven't done it before. She was being careless and she knew it but she just didn't care. Her life had changed so much in the last few months that she no longer cared what happened to her as long as her angel her one and only was safe she didn't care. After the intense fight that resulted in the death of her brother Jonathan she had lost it. She had lost everything, well almost everything, she still had one thing, one person, that she could count on. Jace, her knight in shining armour had been through everything with her always protecting her and making sure she was alright. They had grown so close these last few months especially after what happened the night her brother was killed. Desire coursed through them like wildfire burning out of control, they couldn't keep their hands off each other but that wasn't much of a problem or well it wouldn't have been if they were using condoms.

Jace was everything she ever wanted and everything she needed she didn't wanted anything between them not even something as simple as a condom, which wasn't bad by itself but she wasn't on birth control either. She never left his side and he never left hers which made it easy for them to get into trouble since they couldn't control their feelings or desires for one another. None of that mattered now as she stared down at that little stick in her hand with two bright pink lines on it. They messed up alright and now she had no idea how she was going to tell Jace that she was pregnant. She had no idea how she was going to tell anyone not to mention having no clue what she was going to do about this baby. One night was going to change her entire life.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__ Hey guys first I just wanted to say that i'm really happy that you guys liked the idea for this story and i'm really excited about writing it! Secondly I wanted to tell you guys that there is not going to be a set schedule for updating this story due to the fact that I recently had a baby about 2 months ago. This makes finding the time to write a little hard but I would like to do my best to update at least once every two weeks. Also i realized that i never put up a disclaimer, so here it is. __**All characters are owned by Cassandra Clare! **_

It had been two weeks since Clary found out she was pregnant and she still couldnt find the strength to tell anyone, not even Jace. She was afraid he would push her away if he knew and that terrified her but she knew that she couldn't hide it forever. Eventually people would start to notice, she was running out of time and she was starting to panic.

_What's up with Clary she's been acting so weird these last few weeks, _Jace thought to himself. He was pacing back and forth in front of the piano he had been trying to play. He had hoped to distract himself from the changes he was noticing in how Clary was acting around him. She had been really distant and he knew that something was bothering her but he couldn't figure out what it could be. They had been so happy lately or at least he thought they had, so why did it feel like he was missing something. He growled in frustration as he continued to pace back and forth.

"You're gonna wear holes in the floor if you keep pacing like that" a voice said from the doorway. His head shot up at the sound of a voice by the door.

"Isabelle what do you want?" Jace said glaring at her for breaking him out of his pondering. " I just wanted to tell you that Clary is home and that we are going to be having dinner soon" she told him before turning to walk away.

"Izzy wait" jace said before she walked out the door. She turned back waiting her him to say what was on his mind.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Clary lately? Jace asked her. Izzy was surprised by Jace's question at first but now that she thought about it she realized that Clary had been acting weird lately.

"Now that you mention it she has been acting really weird I know there's something she isn't telling me but I can't figure out what would be so bad that she needed to hide it from me, I mean I am her best friend after all" Izzy said with a worried look on her face that mirrored her brother Jace's.

"I get the same feeling Izzy she's hiding something for sure but i just wish she would talk to me, she should be able to telling me anything." he told his sister. Izzy just shook her head in agreement before telling him that they should head to dinner.

Clary had just come back from her walk when she heard Izzy saying that dinner would ready soon. She sighed and went to lay down in her room before she had to face everyone for dinner. She found herself dreading everything that involved her seeing her friends lately. She knew she was probably starting to act weird and they were starting to notice it. She had no choice but to tell Jace soon before someone else found out. She needed to be the one to tell him because if he heard it from anyone else he would freak out. She signed again and got out of bed getting ready to head down to dinner. Once she got their she realized that everyone else was already there and that they had been waiting for her. Dinner went by rather uneventfully except that she noticed everyone kept sneaking glances at her. It made her rather uncomfortable but she realized that she needed to start telling people. She decided that she would finally tell Jace tonight.

After dinner was done she asked Jace if they could take privately so they headed upstairs to their room. Once there she sat down on the bed nervously looking at Jace who was giving her a worried look in return. He was debating whether or not he should sit down next to her when she spoke up. "You might want to sit down for what i'm about to tell you" she said giving him a nervous look.

Jace looked at her now nervous himself as he sat down next to her on the bed and looked at her waiting for her to say what was on her mind. They sat there in silence neither one saying a thing for quite some time making Jace more nervous as time went on. "Do you love me?" she asked him suddenly

"Of course I love you clary why would you even need to ask me that?" Jace answered her growing more nervous and confused. She looked sad and scared and he knew now that something was definitely wrong.

"No reason" she said quickly not wanting to make him suspect anything was wrong.

Clary there is definitely something going on please tell me, you know that you can tell me anything" Jace pleaded with her

"I know it's just that what I have to tell you is really big and i'm just so afraid that once you know you might decide i'm not worth it anymore and i can't be alone you can't leave me Jace." She looked at him pleading with him. He could see tears forming at the corner of her eyes and he knew how scared she was. He could see in on her face and in the way that she looked at him as if she was going to bolt at any second. It broke his heart to see her like that.

He sighed before pulling him into his arms and placing her against his chest. "there's nothing you could say that would ever make me want to leave you" He told her as he kissed the top if her head.

She sighed before pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes. What she saw there made her heart leap. She expected to see fear or hate but instead she found nothing but love in his eyes with maybe a hint of confusion. "Jace…. theres no easy way for me to tell you this so i guess im just going to come out and say it…" she paused not knowing if she could continue. He looked in her eyes holding his breath as he waited for her to finish. "... I'm pregnant Jace" she finally finished after what felt like an eternity to him. He sat there stunned into silence unable to form any words. His complete silence was making Clary really nervous _why wont he say anything? _she thought. He blinked a few times before finally being able to form words again.

"Oh…" was all Jace could managed to say. He was in shock he knew that something had been going on with her but he never expected it to be this. He never expected her to be pregnant. He knew he needed to say something to her. " It's going to be okay baby" he finally managed to say. She looked at him with disbelief.

"How can you say that?" she asked him, still so unsure about everything. She was still nervous that he was going to run. She could feel like tears that had been forming in her eyes start to fall.

He looked at her starting to cry for a second before pulling her back against his chest as he whispered calming things to her while he kissed the top of her head. "We are going to make it through this i promise" he told her. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She still had to tell the rest of them what was going on and she dreaded it. _He says he wants to stay with me now but what if he changes his mind. I cant do this alone I can't raise this baby but myself. _Clary was panicking inside and she knew that Jace could see it because he tightened his hold on her as if he was trying to say that he was never going to let her go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys! sorry this took so long things kinda got a little crazy with the day. Anyway hope you enjoy! oh and please review!**

After her talk with Jace they decided that the best thing for them to do would be to call the hospital and set up an appointment to make sure everything with the baby is okay. The next day she called and set it up and now she had an appointment this afternoon to go in and get an ultrasound.

When she and Jace arrived at the hospital they checked in and sat in the waiting room. They were there for about half an hour before being called back to a room by an overly bubbly blond in pink scrubs with puppies all over them. Once in the room the blonde instructed Clary to sit on the examination table and pull up her shirt and pull down the top of her jeans. She put on a white paper cloth at the top of her jeans and tucked it inside to protect the top of her jeans from being covered in the cold gel used for the ultrasound. She placed some on the gel on Clary's belly and began to swirl the wand around until an black and white image appears on the screen. _oh my god that's my baby. thats inside of me_ Clary though when she saw the image appear before her. She looked over at Jace as she felt him take her hand and smiled. _This is really happening _Jace thought he grabbed her hand smiling down at his beautiful girl laying on the table. The blonde smiled at the pair as she took some measurements of the baby explaining to them as she went.

"So it looks like your about 12 weeks along, does that sound about right to you?" the blonde asked.

"um yeah I think that is right" Clary responded feeling unsure.

The blonde nodded and smiled at them as she continued taking a few last minute measurements. "would you like that know the gender" she asked them. Clary looked a Jace before looking to the women and nodding. After moving the wand around a bit more she looked and them and said " It looks like you're having a little boy" as she smiled brightly at them. _A little boy! we're having a baby boy! _Clary thought to herself as she looked a Jace seeing a look of pure delight in his eyes. _Oh god i'm having a son! _Jace thought as his smiled shined down on Clary.

-OoOoOo-

Back at the institute Isabelle had been wondering around looking for Clary. She was super bored and wanted to go shopping but didn't want to go alone. She was disappointed that she couldn't find her since she hadn't told her that she was leaving. Sighing she decided that she would just go take a nap instead. It was a few hours later when she was awoken by the sound ogf the elevator coming up.

-OoOoOo-

Clary and Jace had just gotten back from the ultrasound and they were both grinning from ear to ear. When she heard the tell tale sound of Izzy's shoes pounding down the stairs. Izzy looking half awake brightened up as soon as she saw Clary.

"Oh my god Clary where were you! oh it doesn't matter lets go shopping!" she squealed

"Izzy relax will you" she said as she covered her ears with her hands. "You know i hate shopping" she said.

Izzy pouted at her, "please come with me" she began before stopping abruptly and staring at her now noticing the slight bump of her belly. Her eyes widening in surprise that she hadn't noticed it before. Clary could feel her staring at the slight bulge in the belly she she watched her eyes widening. She placed her hand on her belly as she took Jace's hand and smiled at him

"Izzy we've got something we should tell you, maybe you should sit or something" Clary told her.

"I dont need to sit down Clary" just tell me she said

"We're having a baby" she and Jace said as he put his hand on top of Clary's on her stomach.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!" Izzy screamed jumping up and down before running over to hug Clary and Jace.

"Izzy stop yelling" Clary started to beg her as she was half tackled by the tall brunette "Nobody else knows about this yet"

"Nobody knows about what?" Alec said as he walked into the room

**Haha cliffy! anyway i seem to be having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for this story so if anyone has any ideas or something they would like to see leave a review or PM me! and ill try to have the next chapter up a lot faster this time. well laters! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys! im back with a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy it but first I have a few things I want to clarify. **

**After receiving a PM a few days ago I want to point out that these guys are in fact still shadowhunters however the story is slightly AU because Jonathan was never evil in this one. I would also like to point out that Clary is 18 as is Isabelle, Jace is 20 and Alec is 21. **

**Again hope you enjoy and please review!**

"_Nobody knows about what?" Alec said as he walked into the room_

"I- um- I-" Clary began to stutter not knowing what to say. She didn't think she was ready to tell everyone yet. Izzy is one thing being her parabati but Alec? What if he judged her? What if he thought different of her because of it? She was panicking inside. Jace sensing her panic wraped his arms around her pulling her against his chest before looking at Alec.

" We were just talking about how we haven't told anyone that Clary is pregnant yet" JAce told him. l

Alec's eyes grew wide " Clary's pregnant!?" _Mom and dad are going to kill him! wait no Jocelyn is going to kill him!_ Alec thought to himself before talking again "When are you going to tell Magnus? he asked them.

"Why would Magnus want to know? asked Jace.

"Well he is your friend isn't he? Alec said.

"Um Magnus has never really liked me remember? he said.

Alec sighed knowing that Jace was right because Magnus in fact never really did appreciate Jace. "Well he is still Clary's friend and I know he would want to know. He would be so excited about this." he told Clary

"Okay then why don't you call him and ask him to come over?" Clary told Alec.

Before Alec could reply Izzy cut him off squealing about how she couldn't wait to go baby clothes shopping. "Who's going to be the godparents?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Um well we haven't really decided that yet we only found out about this a few weeks ago." Clary told her as she snuggled further against Jace's chest.

"Oh" Izzy said her smile fading slightly. _Oh god I really hope they make me this baby's Godmother. I want to spoil it. Plus i'm her parabati that's got to mean something right? _Izzy wonder. She desperately wanted to be the baby god mother mostly to prove to herself that she could be the best and do a good job.

"I'm feeling pretty tired i'm going to go lay down i'll see you guys later" Clary told them as she was leaving the room.

"Wait up i'll come with you" Jace told her as he caught up to her.

"I'll call Magnus and see when he wants to come over then" Alec told them as they were walking back to Jace's room.

-OoOoOo-

Alec walked back to his room to get his phone after he was done making food and eating. He collapsed onto his bed feeling really tired. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his boyfriends arms right now. _Crap I was supposed to call Magnus!" _he remember suddenly as she bolted upright. He grabbed his phone off his night stand and dialed Magnus's number listening to it ringing as he waited for him to pick up. Finally after three rings Magnus picked up saying in a sing song voice "Alec dear I was wondering when I would hear your voice."

"Hey Mags I've got a question for you" Alec told him as he smiled into the phone at his beloved boyfriend.

"What is it? asked Magnus feeling slightly concerned. Alec never had questions for himself unless some had gotten hurt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? Clary wanted to talk to you and I miss you" Alec told him.

Yeah sure when should I come over?" Magnus asked him.

"Well Clary just went with Jace to take a nap but you can come over whenever you want" he told him hoping that he would come over really soon so they could have some alone time before Clary told him the big news.

"Alright dear I'll be over in a few hours then I just need to finish a potion I'm working on for a customer then i'll be right there." he told him.

"Okay Mags i'll see you then I love you" he said

"I love you too" Magnus said before hanging up and returning to his potion making.

-OoOoOo-

Clary and Jace walked out of the kitchen and up to their room to take a nap. Clary quickly changed into a tank and some shorts before crawling into bed and waiting for Jace. Jace had decided that he should take a shower before laying down so he went into the bathroom to jump into the shower. Once he was done he pulled on a pair of boxers before walking back out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and got in next to Clary who had fallen asleep waiting for him to get done and pulling her against his chest, he kissed her on her forehand before falling asleep himself. Clary woke up three hours later suddenly feeling nauseous she jumped out of bed and darted into the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before beginning to throw up the contents of her stomach, Jace woke up to the faint sounds of Clary throwing up he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He pulled Clary's hair out of her faced as he waited for her to finish vomiting. When she was done he picked her up and took her back to bed before leaving and returning with a glass of water for her. She took yo glass graciously and started taking small sips from it. She set the glass down on the nightstand before looking at him. " Who do you think the baby godparents should be!" she asked him.

"I'm not sure baby do you have anyone in particular you would like it to be?" he asked her.

She thought it over for awhile before responding "I'm not sure who we should make her godfather be but i know that i would like to make Izzy her godmother." Clary told him hopefully.

"Alright, Izzy is the godmother then. Now we just need to figure out who her godfather is going to be before we tell them." Jace told her.

"Yes I think we should tell them at the same time but do we need to figure it out right now? Cause i'm kind of hungry." she asked him.

Jace chuckled before telling her "No it can wait, why don't we go get you some food and find out whether or not Alec talked to Magnus"he said.

"Okay!" she said excited as she got out of bed. Jace pulled on some basketball shorts and a tee before walking out the door with her. As they were leaving they walked right into Magnus and Alec who were coming out of his room looking rather disheveled.

"Oh Hello Clary, Jace how have you been?" asked Magnus.

"I've been good actually and i see you've been having quite a bit of fun yourself" Clary said giggling at Mangus displaced sex hair.

"Right you are" he said winking at her. "So i heard that you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"Uh- yes I did we were just on our way to the kitchen to get something to eat, why don't you come with and i'll tell you" Clary said as she started walking with Jace to the kitchen.

**So that is the end of this chapter! Next chapter is he telling Magnus! I also wanted to ask if I should put in more scenes with Sizzy and Malec? let me know what you think. **

**Also i wanted to mention that I am currently working on a Clace one shot called Mafia Princess so if you're interested keep an eye out for that. Till next time! Laters!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! i'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but things got a little bit hectic in my life. I wish I had another chapter to give you with this authors note but sadly I haven't had the time to write in a while which is why I have decided that I will be putting this story on a hold till I have more time to write. My plan is to pre-write a few chapters that way i'm ahead before I start posting chapters again. Thank you for reading my story it means so much that people are reading and reviewing! I'll try to be back as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! here is Chapter four! **_

_previously on One Night For Life: _

"_Right you are" he said winking at her. "So i heard that you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her. _

"_Uh- yes I did we were just on our way to the kitchen to get something to eat, why don't you come with and i'll tell you" Clary said as she started walking with Jace to the kitchen. _

-OoOoOoOo-

As we walked to the kitchen we walked to the kitchen we all talked idly about different things. "Okay who is going to make lunch today?" Jace asked looking around the room.

"I'll make it!" izzy said as she started moving toward the fridge with the intention of getting things out for making lunch.

"NO!" They all shouted at the same time as izzy began taking things out of the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"Oh come on you guys never let me cook" Izzy say pouting and crossing her arms.

"That's because we don't want to die Izzy" Jace says with a little chuckle "now who really wants to cook lunch?

"my cooking is not that bad!" she growled back.

"Izzy the last time we let you cook we all ended up with food poisoning for a week." Alec reminded her.

"It was not a week you're totally over exaggerating" Izzy huffed.

"Okay it wasn't quite a week more the four days but still poor Max was so sick I thought he might not make it." Alec told her.

"Whatever" Izzy growled as Magnus finally decided to cut in on the argument that was no doubt brewing between the Lightwood siblings.

"You guys do know that I could literally just snap my fingers and make lunch appear right?" Magnus asking wonderously as he watched the three being to argue about all of Izzy's horrible attempts at cooking food for them.

"Yes Magnus why don't we just do that, it's a much simpler solution and would save a lot of time" Clary said as the others simply nodded in agreement.

"Okay well what would you all like to eat?" Magnus asked them.

"Chinese!' Izzy said happily.

"No I want Thai" said Alec.

"Thai is gross I want Mexican food" said Jace.

"Guys seriously do you have to fight about everything?" Magnus said.

"Why dont we just get food from Taki's?" Clary said.

Alec, Jace and Izzy just looked at Clary with a blank look on their faces before going back to arguing about what kind of food was better and what they wanted. " Seriously guys! SHUT UP. we are getting food from Taki's and all of you will deal with it" Clary told them angrily having gotten fed up with all the pointless bickering.

_Seriously these guys will fight about just about anything. _Magnus thought as he snapped his fingers making the food appear on the counter before them.

They were sitting around the table now that Magnus had gotten the food for them chatting and joking around when Magnus remembered that Clary had said that she wanted to tell him something. "So Clary what was the big thing you needed to tell me?" Magnus asked her.

Clary looked at Jace who had been talking to Alec about the latest increase in demon activity in the area before Magnus had spoke up. They looked around the room at the other who already knew. "Well I wanted to tell you that…" she trailed off looking down at her stomach. Jace seeing that she seemed to be having a hard time telling Magnus for a reason unknown to him decided to tell him for her "Magnus what Clary is trying to say that we are having a baby."

Magnus simply smiled at them having already known that she was pregnant, being a warlock it was easy for him to sense it. "I know dear I could tell the second I walked into the room." he told her. d

"Oh.. I didnt know you could tell" she said looking back down at her belly frowning.

"Hun I didnt mean it like that I meant that i could sense it, being a warlock and all. though you are sowing a little bit do you know how far along you are?" he told her.

"Well the doctor said I was 12 weeks along so about 3 months" she told him.

"Well then it makes sense that you are showing a little already, do you know what you are having yet? because if not i would be able to tell you if you like." Magnus asked her.

"Yes we know what we are having already,they were able to tell during the ultrasound." Jace told them.

"Well don't keep us waiting! what are you having?" Izzy Asked them excitedly bouncing around in her chair.

Before Jace could tell them that they were going to be having a son Clary interrupted him. "Well actually I was hoping to keep it a secret till i've told my mom and Luke that we're expecting" she told the group.

Izzy pouted wanting to know what they were having but decided that Clary would tell them when she was ready for them to know. "Well if you ever need anything or have any concerns I'd always help to help and would be glad to take a look at you anytime." Magnus told them.

_well this concludes chapter 4! i'm really hoping that i'll be able to get these next few chapters done rather quickly because after this one I will be waiting till I have a few chapters pre-written and ready to post before posting again, Till next time Laters!_


End file.
